Messing with time
by Sea Sire
Summary: When voldemort attacks something happens to Harry which no one expected. Taken back in time will Harry find out the truth of his future, while living his complicated life.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff, only the plot is mine, the rest belongs to JK Rowling

A/N hi everyone this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R

**Chapter one – the begging**

His eyes blazed red, his wand raised, pointed at the infant who sat in his cot starring at the stranger with a questioning look. The child's jet black hair lay in an untameable fashion and startling green eyes pierced through the shadows that surrounded the snake-like man who looked ready to spring at his helpless pray. The unsettling man who resembled a snake had a cloak billowing out behind him; black as night; dark as those who he conversed with; seemingly making him more and more like the dark wizard of all time. A darkness covered him that made him even more fearsome than he already was. He smiled; well his lips twitched at the sides making him look even more evil, if that were possible, and he said the two most fatal words one could think of "avada kedavra".

A jet of green light flew from the tip of Lord Voldemorts wand aimed directly at the young boy's forehead. A golden light emitted from the boy, Harry, and the curse rebounding upon the dark lord. Green light filled everything battling against the golden glow which source came from the child with black hair, Harry Potter. The spell rebounded upon its' creator, Voldemort.

With a piecing screech, the snake-faced wizard disappeared in front of the child's astounded eyes, as silent tears trickled down his face as the fact that neither his mother or father were there to comfort him as his mother still lay perfectly still, unmoving from the position she fell into.

As he sat their in his cot unable to get out, the golden glow continued swirling around him. The light seemed to engulf him, swallow him up. Then finally after the minuets crept by, Harry still crying, the golden light separated from him for the first time since Voldemort uttered the curse that was to determine the future, as well as the past, of human kind whether they lived in the wizarding world or in the unperceptive muggle one.

That night was something no one, especially Harry, would ever forget. In the insignificant room where the child was still weeping, in the quaint house situated in the village of Godric's Hollow, something happened which the cleverest minds of the day could not figure out.

In front of Harry, barely two inches in diameter a circular glow started, growing steadily though relatively fast, a mixture of colours, of golds and yellows, of oranges and reds, blues, greens and purples, silver and bronze and every colour imaginable even those which no one new a name to. The only possible way to describe the multicoloured, circular, creation which was materialising before the startled, weeping child was simply a portal. The portal grew in size dramatically fast when Harry noticed the invading portal, eventually engulfing the nearly hysterical child. Then slowly and surely it drew back leaving the child there, well, at least part of him. Harry stayed there. He sat there still crying, until the giant of a man, Hagrid, came and collected from the crumbling, collapsing partially destroyed house, placing him on the motorcycle, already falling asleep.

Little did anyone know what was happening more the two thousand years in the past, as a sleeping Harry Potter was handed over to one Albus Dumbledore to be placed into the care of the most medieval muggles imaginable to live out the next ten torturous years of his life.

**2,000 years into the past…**

He bent down and scooped up the child. The man had pitch black hair, laying in a scruffy, unruly style. "Harry Potter I have been waiting for you to appear for quite some time." He said in a quite whisper barely audible yet somehow the child seemed to hear him.

Godric Gryffindor turned on his heel and with a loud _crack_ he disappeared, apparating back to his other three friends who where standing right where the great hall of Hogwarts would be situated in a few years time. Godric held the child to show him to his friends.

"So, this is the child prophesised, Harry Potter." One of the two women standing there, Rowena Ravenclaw, said a small smile spreading across her face.

"But of course, ha cannot be called that here, before his assumed time, what shall we call him." The other woman said, Helga Hufflepuff, smiling widely at the child making him laugh and gurgle.

"I have an idea, how about Merlin; it seems a fitting name for him." Godric's best friend said, Salazar Slytherin, a thoughtful smile also on his face.

"It seems perfect, Merlin. So anyway how are the plans coming along for the new school." Godric said in a content voice.

"They are coming along fine, though there are still many details that need to be finalised. Such as spare dorm rooms, classrooms, visitor quarters and other such things. We also all need to decide on the rooms for our own students, leading off of the common rooms as such." Rowena said in a confident, practiced as well as knowledgeable voice. "I also had another idea of such, one where we could create a place in which we and those following us could use, where you have to fulfil the requirements to enter or to use the resources there." She finished off pausing slightly though hard to recognise.

"What like a place where few can enter but is a sanctuary where those who can go. Not dividing but uniting." Helga said her smile still on her face, it seemed as though it was permanent, she was holding Merlin in her arms now doting on him completely "sounds like a brilliant idea."

"I like it, though it's going to take a while." Salazar said smiling at the challenge ahead of us.

Four hours later Godric sighed, "Alright this is enough work for today. Why don't we go and do something fun." A mischievous smile breaking through, obviously planning something hilarious, "we could also start teaching Ha…Merlin… all he needs to know." Slipping up slightly on his mane remembering that Harry had to be called Merlin in this time set. "What do you think?" he asked the gurgling baby and also his friends.

"Yes to the break, we've done enough work, and as much as I want to say yes to the second option I think we may need to wait a few years until teaching Merlin and eventually unleashing him on the unsuspecting people of England." Chuckling quietly at the thought, but a light in his eyes at even the thought of teaching everything they knew.

"I agree." The girls chorused, making Merlin gurgle once again residing in Rowena's arms at the moment. It was obvious all four of them doted on him.


End file.
